You can't be serious
by Sister Weird
Summary: 'You can't be serious.' Was the first thing Lina thought as they told her. Her first reaction though, was to blink, blink, and blink again in disbeliefe of what they were telling her.
1. Scary! Lina's way too competitive!

You can't be serious!

  }(){

By me, Sister Weird 

I don't own anything except the mess in my room, don't sue me, it's a waste of a lawyers bill.

A.N.: Sorry about the pervious format, on my disk I hadn't changed it to a web document, and I forgot it would look like that when I posted it. I tried to fix it, so hope you like the new format, and that it's easier to read now.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Come on Amelia, hurry up." Our red headed heroine calls back to her friend. Amelia for her part, is lagging at the back of the group absently composing justice speeches, and practicing them on the local wild life. Snapped out of her happy little delusion that anybody cared, and realizes that she's far behind every one else.

 "Coming Miss Lina." She calls out scurrying to catch up to the others. "Geez, Amelia what took you? At this rate we'll never get to the next town." Lina told her.

 "Sorry, where are we going anyway?" She asks. To Gelmsdon it has a sorcery festival; there are first class accommodations to all the registered participants, and 100,000 gold for the winner. All we have to do is pass the contestants additions, and sign a waver that says if we're maimed or killed we, or our families won't sue." Lina tells them. 

Amelia raises her hand timidly. "But Miss Lina…"

"Royalty exempt of course." She finishes knowing that waver was something Prince Phil would not like that one little bit. 

"I have no desire to risk my life and stop my search, just to fatten your purse." Zel told her flatly.

 "But that's the beauty of it, there will be tons of sorcerers specializing in healing and reversing curses. Plus, they have really great coffee." The small sorceress wheedled.

 "Count me in." Zel told her. 'The things I did for coffee.' He thought shaking his head. 

"Good. Now lets go." She says, running ahead. 

***

Later at the town… Zap, another one bites the dust. "Is that the best you can throw at me? Come on, I've faced country bandits tougher than you." Lina taunted her opponent, though it was true. Her opponent, an "acclaimed" magic user, waved a white flag of surrender from his place on the floor, spreading ashes everywhere.

 "The winner Lina Inverse." The ref stated the contest official congratulated her handing her a waver form. Lina sat down filling it out and waiting for her friends to win their auditions. 

Name: Lina Inverse

Age: 17

Sex: Female

D.O.B: October 28

P.O.B: Zelfila

Blood Type: A, B-

Scariest relative: Sister Luna Inverse

Preferred Magic Types: Black, Shaman specialty fire.   

Allergies: Peanuts, Kemicies leaves.

I am entering this contest of my own free will and am aware of the dangers: Yes [x] No[ ]

This prohibits you or your family from suing in the event of your death, Agree: Yes [x] No[ ]

*The previous statement is void if you are royalty. Are you royalty: Yes[ ] No.[x]

There all Finished. Lina thought holding it out to the man collecting them. "Who did you guys put down as your scariest relative?" Lina asks the other people in her group. 

"Oh I put down my uncle Jack." Goury tells her. The other two just shrug. They go to the hotel they've been assigned and cheek in. The rooms where huge with a king sized bed, book cases, a bell pull and a dressing table.

 "Cool." Lina said to her self as she spun falling on to the bed. "I could get used to this." She unpacked her stuff before joining the others. 

***

"Mmm, tomorrow we get to start the events, mmm, what do you think the first one will be?" Lina asks as she chomps down on a chicken leg.

 "Oh, probably the weapons tournament, will be first then some kind of intermission pass time for the crowd, before the next event." Zel speculates. 

"Yeah that sounds about right." Lina agreed grabbing another chicken wing. For once there was so much food that Lina and Goury didn't have to fight over it. "Goury that was my hot roll!" Well, almost. 

"So what classifications did they give you guys?" Lina asks wondering if they would have events at the same time. 

"I'm in white/shamanistic class 6/R." Amelia said remembering what the judge had told her. 

"What does the R stand for?" Goury asked. "It means she's a member of royalty, you goof. There are 5 class types: R, N, E, A, and S. Understand?" Lina asks him.

 "Yeah, I'm in class … Fighting with magical weapons 4/A, but what do they stand for?" Goury asks Lina after remembering his own letter class. 

"It's simple Goury. R= royal, they try to keep the royals out of the more dangerous competition so there's less chance of them being killed. N= normal, they have average skills. E=expendable, less than average skills, they get fried if not killed. A= advanced, that's you Goury; they have advanced skills and talents in there areas. And S= supreme, highest level of skills. The numbers are from 1-10 number 1 being best and 10 being weakest." Lina explained to the thick blond.

 "How 'bout you Zel?" Goury asked. 

"Magical Creatures/Magic users 4/A and Fighting with magical weapon 5/A." Zel told them sipping his coffee, Lina was right; they did have great coffee here. 

"And you Miss Lina?" Amelia asked. 

"I haven't cheeked yet." Lina shrugs. 

"Why not Lina, afraid they gave you 10/E?" Zel teases smugly. Lina shrugs again and opens hers. 

"Ok I got Extremely Destructive Magic Users 3/S." She read out, it took her a minute to register the 3. "3 Who do they think I am, 3, so I'm 3rd am I, well they haven't seen anything yet." Every one face faulted.

 "Lina I think that it will change tomorrow, so don't worry about it." Goury told her.

 "Fine." Lina finished eating and went to bed.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Hi, I'm new so… comments, corrections, criticisms, notes on my format, and flames are both wanted and needed… mostly. I need five before a post the next chapter bye.  I just want to say "I HATE WEB PAGE FORMAT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I REALLY, REALLY, REALLY, REALLY DO!!!! I much prefer the normal, and print preview formats on my computer." Oh, and review if you're really lazy all I'm asking for is one word be it good or bad so I know someone read this.  

 }(){


	2. What do you mean

You can't be serious 

Having fun? Good, good, good! Keep reviewing.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The next day they all received notes about how the events would be set up. The Magical weaponry was first going in order of E, N, R, A, S.  The next event would be a Magical Marksmanship contest. Lina looked over the list of events for the day and asked. "Are you guys in the marksmanship contest?" She asks Amelia and Zel knowing that Goury no magic to use. "Yeah, I'm in the over all contest." Amelia informs the happily. "Same here." Zel smiles, secretly pleased to be showing off, Goury just shrugs. "I think that that's one of the main events for prizes." Lina tells them. "Me too, the first match starts in two hours so lets go down and get something to eat before you two have to warm up." Lina comments. "Yeah let's go eat." Goury seconds as he and Lina race for the free food with Amelia in tow, Zel left in the dust just shakes his head. "MMM, so how do you think you're gonna do Goury?" Lina asks while chowing down on a village-sized omelet. Goury thinks about that for a moment. "I duno, alright I guess." He answers and dives back in to his breakfast. "I know I'll do fine, thought Goury and I are in different classes." Zel comments.

 Not one of them noticed the small group of absolutely-normal-non-suspicious- anonymous-spectators that was closely observing them from a table near the back of the dinning room. "Do you think?" Asks one of the nameless unidentified bystanders asked the others in the group. "Hhmm. Maybe, maybe." The leader considers aloud. "I don't know…." The third unspecific passerby said. "Ssshh. I think they're looking this way." 

"Achoo" Lina sneezed she rubbed her nose gentle. "Some one talking about you?" Zel asked her curiously. Lina just shrugged not caring. "One of the competition must have realized who I am." The others wisely decided to side with her on this. 

                                                            ***

At the competition Lina was watching Goury win from the stands. "Bash him Goury, ooh, watch out on your right, yeah." Lina it turned out was a very active spectator, and watched excitedly as Goury nailed his opponents one by one. "Alright! Get'em Goury!

Lina was equally enthusiastic about Zel's matches, as was Amelia. "Get them Mr. Zelgadis." Amelia cheered at the top of her lungs.

"Are you sure?" The leader asked. "Look, don't you think it's…?" Was the response. "Ssshh!" The paranoid member of the group said. "We'll know better later." The leader whispered, silencing them.

"Achoo!" Lina sneezed loudly. "Catching a cold?" Amelia asks. "I don't think so." Lina replied shrugging and rubbing her nose. 'Wired, why do I keep sneezing? Must be the dust.' Lina thought before going back to watching the ferocious competition between Zel and a beast man. "Go Zel, kick his scrawny lycanthropic ass." Lina yelled encouragingly down to her friend. Zel, for his part must have been great at taking direction, because he was doing just that. 

***

The Magical marksmanship contest right in the middle, with the royalty just starting to take aim with their spells at the targets. Each person would get two of their most accurate projectile spells with three turns for each spell, Amelia had chosen emekial lance, and freeze arrows. The crowd was pin drop silent knowing that aiming the potentially deadly spells took concentration. The next moment hundreds of spells went flying through the air, many completely destroying the enchanted targets. Six hundred targets later Amelia was accepting a third place medal. This was the only event that could be wrapped up in the first day, the other ones going in heats. 

The completely unnoticeable anonymous spectators watched, unnoticed.   

Zel was next to accept a silver medal. 

Still they watched.

At last Lina was up, she was using earth spears first, and eradicated her targets time after time, her aim perfected so that she scored nothing short of a bull's-eye each time. But the crowd had seen nothing of the dramatic and flawless performance she could put on with her marksmanship. Lina spoke to the judge after the first round of spells, she did not participate in the next round, but waited for it to finish, leaving both the crowd and the nameless bystanders to wonder what was going on.

"Why isn't she continuing?" Wondered one of them. "Maybe she used up her magic, or was _injured_, the guy next to her had a pretty shaky ice lance." The paranoid one mused worriedly. "I don't think so."

When the smoke had cleared Lina had set up the target boards twenty-eight of them in total, in three groups. The first one with three of them in a triangular formation, she aimed and fired, burning the targets to ashes. The crowd cheered. Next she had five in a star shaped pattern. Ready. Aim. Boom! For fifteen seconds there was a bright blazing star. The remaining the twenty had been arranged to spell out LINA. She released the spell demonstrating how she could control it's speed and direction by making it spin and zigzag gracefully in the air before having it put her name in lights. The crowd went wild. Lina for her show received a gold medallion and a change in rank to 1/S. 

"Alright!" Exclaimed one of the indiscriminately bystanders, holding up a ticket. "You bet on her, you know we're not supposed to be gambling, we're to do something extremely important, and you bet on her. Even knowing who she might be!" The leader demands. "She just seemed so likely to win." "GGRRR!"


	3. You can't be serious!

DISCLAIMER: I don't own anyone but the stalkers and the mess in my room, don't sue waste of retainer fee.

Hi, one of my reviewers asked for someone, I wont ruin the surprise to much, but wish granted. Review, request, I'll try.  

"You know I think that she's the one." The leader mused.

"Aaahhhcccoooo!" Lina sneezed. Goury stooped down slightly and checked to see if she had a fever. Lina swatted his hand away. 

"Nope, no fever." Goury shrugged. 

"Gee Miss Lina you sure have been sneezing a lot." Amelia notes.

 "Must be dust or something."

***

The next day the unremarkable completely normal nondescript bystanders where, oddly enough not there to watch, who every one in the crowd now considered the only one worth watching. Lina, or Firestorm as her fans called her was beyond a doubt the crowd's darling. When a few of Lina's new fan club had spotted her in her hotel they ran to the nearest flower shop and came running back to her with bouquets of roses and birds of paradise. Some of them hearing that she hailed from Zelfila brought her expensive bottles of Zelfilain wine. Most of them did every thing but throw money at her feet. That would have made the youthful sorceress ecstatic, but as it was Lina was pleased. Also a large amount of people told her that they had and would be betting for her in her next competition. When she had stepped into the arena to have her first Magical Battle, the audience was cheering minus the unnoticeable nondescript spectators that were missing. Lina sized up her opponent. A large man easily twice her age, but that didn't mean anything. Lina knew from past experiences that it wasn't how old you were, or how big you were; it was how much you knew and how much you could learn. It was just a matter of talent and knowledge. Her opponent also sized her up; he looked her up and down and down and up. 

"Pip squeak." He told her snorting. "You don't look so tough." He sneered. Lina was annoyed but took a deep breath remembering it was his funeral. "Runt." He muttered. 

"READY? BOW, BEGIN!" The ref shouted, and the battle began. They circled each other, considering the best spells to use. 

"Oohh I'm so scared, what'cha gonna do to me little girl?" He mocked her. Bad move. 

"Just for that I'm going to finish you off nice and slow. Dust clip!" Lina told him attacking. The guy countered with a balas wall. 

"So this is all the famous Lina Inverse can come up with? Pathetic!" He laughed. Lina rolled her eyes.

 "Earth shaker." She commanded calmly. Her opponent was nowhere near successful at blocking the attack. 

"You are so lucky I'm going easy on you." She told him.

 "Freeze arrows!" He cast sending Lina rolling away. The man's face twitched with a mean mirth.

 "I know you. 'Little girl, little breast, scares the dragon from it's nest.'" He chanted at her. Lina was shocked that he had said that and was still from rage. It was at that moment that he came charging at her from his side of the arena, with inhumane speed, in fact he wasn't running so much as teleporting in small jumps toward her. He was on top of her in less than half a second, puling out his sword and slashing at her. "You're a muzko, aren't you?" She asks hiding her smirk. 

"That's right little girl." He told her smiling with a vindictive objective.

 "Good now I don't have to take it easy on you." She said kicking him away and casting Dill Brand. Boom he was blown out of the ring, for a few moments before teleporting back. Within the time it took him to get back, and all had deducted that he could and would come back to finish the brawl, something peculiar happened. 

"Lina Inverse, please come down to the first aid/judges pavilion." A magically magnified voice called her. She marched out of the stadium wondering why they had called her down, as she walked through the pathway the crowd had made for her. 'I didn't cheat, my opponent did so that can't be it.' She listed off in her head. It was then that she noticed that blood was dripping down her arm. 'Oh.' She hadn't really thought about it before now, the adrenalin blocking it out. It wasn't bad, she could heal it on her own, so what was the problem? 'Best go down and see.' She thought walking closer to the pavilion. Stepping into the large tent she saw the four adjudicators and four men she didn't know. 

"Miss Inverse." The head judge greeted her, while the three men came to get a closer look at her one of them dragging a healer in tow. 

"Yes." She told him verifying her identification. Three men of the four were now fussing over the slashes on upper arm, and were about to move to look at the gash on her chest just a little below her collarbone. The other man stayed in the background and simply rolled his eyes at the scene his comrades were making. 

"What do you think you're doing?" She demanded stepping away. 'I can't fry them they might be festival officials.' She thought. 

"Miss Inverse do you know why you have been called down?" The judge asked her.

 "No." Lina told him, the strange men were fussing over her again, nattering distractingly at the healer to do something about the "possibly fatal wounds". 'Morons.' Lina though and took another step back. Again they were there, it was very annoying. 

"Would you go away and let me take to the judge!" She yelled at them, the three odd men backed away slowly. The fourth looked on, clearly staying out of this, at least for the moment. 

"You were about to tell me why I'm here." Lina prompted. 

"Umm yes. You are here Miss Inverse because these three tell me that you are the heir to the Zelfilain throne." He informed her, gesturing to the three annoying men she had just yelled at and the man standing aside. Lina did what she felt was necessary. In other words she gave him a blank stare, looked from him to the three and started laughing. She was still laughing when Goury, Zel, and Amelia made their way into the room.

 "Lina what's wrong? Why were you called in to the first aid tent?" 

 "We saw the blood, are you alright?" 

"Are you ok?" 

"What's going on?" They questioned her asking the last one in unison, at that moment realizing that she was laughing hysterically. Amelia, Goury, and Zel looked at each other. 

"Huh?" They all asked looking at the strange scene, Lina's three of stalkers were now over their fear of the petite sorceress and were back to looking at her, apprehensively fussing about her "potentially fatal injuries" and worrying that she might break her ribs if she kept laughing that hard. They were not afraid to voice their concerns either. The fourth looked a little embarrassed. 

"Princess, please get up so the healer can treat you." One of them cajoled her. 

"Highness, please stop rolling on the floor laughing, what if you get dirt in your abrasions, and they get infected? Or you hit your head and get a concussion? Or crack your rib cage from laughing so hard?" The paranoid one implored Lina. The leader of the group was about to say something but was cut off by Zel when something the fist two had said sunk in.

 "Did you say **_Princess_**?!" Zel said spraying the coffee he had been sipping all over them. 

"That's right Zel, apparently, I'm a princess." Lina enlightened him, momentarily recovering just long enough to reply before lapsing back in to giggles, this time joined by Zel and Amelia, Goury was strangely silent. 

"Lina, a **_Princess_**. That's rich." Laughed Zel. 

"Yeah, don't take this the wrong way Miss Lina but you're not the princessy type." Amelia giggled. 

"Yeah, if you're looking for a princess, talk to Amelia." Lina told them. 

"Lina a **_Princess_**, yeah right." Zel Laughs again. "I knew." Goury told them.

 "Huh!?" Lina asks, startled enough to stop laughing. "No Goury, you knew Amelia was a princess." Lina corrected him gently. 

"Yeah that too. I also knew that you were a princess." Goury told her calmly. 

"How could _you_ have known I was a _princess_? _I_ didn't even know." Lina asks him sarcastically.

 "There are a lot of ways I found out." Goury told her, and began listing them off for her. "You remember my great grandfather Rowdy Gaberive? I think he told me you went back in time to help him? He told me to look for you, fist at Zelfila and then among bandits, he told me you were special in more ways than one. I did look for you at Zelfila when I described you they told me who you were and asked why I was looking for you. I told them and they asked that when I found you, if I ever did that I would watch over you and protect you." He pauses to let this new information sink in. "My Great grandfather told me, the people of your government told me, and you your self told me." He enlightens her. 

"How could I have told you that, I didn't even know?" Lina questions.

 "You let slip a secret that you didn't even know in a thousand ways. The way you never give up, the way you always know what to do, the way you take charge of even a hopeless situation. It all tells me that you were born and bred to be a leader, and from what I know of you a good one." Goury said giving her a encouraging smile, and a hand up from the floor. The leader of Lina's little band of stalkers seems to recognize Goury. 

"Goury, is that you?" He asks.

 "Brent? Is that you? I haven't seen you since I left Zelfila to find Lina." Goury said shaking Brent's hand. 

"You wouldn't believe how hard she is to track down, it took five mouths for us to find our princess on the lamb." He confided good-humouredly to Goury. 

"Lina is easy to find you just follow the path of random destruction." Zel laughed, other people in the room let him know it wasn't that funny. 

"It's not that easy, sure Her Highness will sometimes leave hints, but mostly the trail is almost invisible." Brent explained to him.

 "There's a reason for that." Lina said shivering at the thought of that reason. 

"Yeah, a lot of high ranking mazko want her dead." Goury explains totally missing the other more frightening real reason. 

"Lina-chan? I saw a midlevel mazko flying by and knew that you would be involved." Xellos told her getting nice and annoyingly close to her, then he noticed the look of mild shock and surprise. He takes a step back and looks around the room. "Oh, you finally caught and told her didn't you?" Xellos asks. 

"You knew! You. Knew." Lina shouted. "Does every one know? Am I the only one who didn't? Oh… wait I get it this is just a stupid joke, or a ruse of one of the other competitors wanting me to quite the competition!" Lina demanded the answer. The looks on the faces of Brent, Goury, and Xellos told her that her hopeful if somewhat wild explanation told her that she was wrong.

 "If that's not true then why didn't I know that I was a princess?" Lina questioned, desperately trying to shoot holes in their theories for a change. 

"There are many reasons for that, reasons which we will explain on the way home." Brent informed her taking a step closer to her. Lina glared at him. 

"I'm not going with you." She told them looking at their faces she softened the comment telling them. "I want to finish the competition first." Lina turned to leave knowing that the midlevel mazuko was waiting. The judge was in front of her in a moment. 

"You may finish the competition but you will be required to change classes from S class to R class." He informed her. 

"What! Look I'll deal with that later, right now I have a mazuko to kill." She announced pushing past him. "Miss Inverse I can not let you continue to fight in the S class, if you were to be injured or killed your country could in fact wage war on us. You by the rules of the festival are required to make the change to the royalty class." He advised her. 

"But listen to the crowd, they all want me to go back out there and destroy the mazuko. I can give you five reasons why I should do just that. 1) I'm the crowd's favorite; if you don't let me you'll lose tourist revenue because after that disappointment they'll just leave. 2) I'll lose my carefully cultivated reputation. 3) I'll get Amelia to tell you all about the unjustness of discrimination based on status. 4) I've fought much, much worse. 5) I can take care of my self." Lina told him listing off the more obvious reasons. The judge looked uncertain but gave in.

 "Go, but just to finish this fight." He told her. Brent moved half heartedly to stop her but was intercepted by Gourry. "She'll be fine."

I would like at least four reviews per current chapter. P.S. I fixed it so it doesn't have to be a signed review anymore. Praise, comments, corrections, flames and gifts welcome. Bye!

{{()}}

{{()}}

    ''    Guess the creatre!


	4. Explanations and complacations

Disclaimer: I don't own the main cast. Also I wrote this chapter inbetween Exams course changes, and so please forgive my if it's a little out of character. 

Lina walked back into the stadium still bleeding lightly from her gashes, the crowd gawking at her. The mazuko was glaring at her. "What kept you?" He asked idly. "Oh just getting permission to kill your demonic ass." Lina told he nonchalantly and let lose a massive fireball. One word described the scene perfectly, and that word was "_Crispy_" Lina said taunting her opponent. He of course countered with a magical shield. Lina used flow break to dissolve and fried him with a Dynast bolt. With that the battle ended. And the spectators cheered "Firestorm." Repeatedly as she walked away, saddened that her next match wasn't until tomorrow. She walked back to the judging tent to clear up the little misconception that she could be quietly placed into the tamer R class without a fight. 

************************************************************************

"Why do you think I'm a princess anyway?" Lina wondered. "Do you have two little moles on your forehead?" Brent asked her calmly. "Uh, yeah." Lina answered without thinking about it. "Royal birth mark." He told her. Lina started to heal the gashes on her shoulder and the slash on her chest. "You still haven't told me why I didn't know I was a princess." She remembers. "That's true Highness, but we'll tell you when we start on our journey home." One of them, Jaren, cajoles. "My name is Lina." She tells him. "No princess it's not. Your real name is Laramae, Iona, Nerissa, Ashley, Kelsi, Ula, Carman, Alexia, Trista, Andrea, Blaze, Oriana, Mirabel, Celina, Marcella, Derica, Jenica, Femi, Gwen, Virginia, Sapphire, Ivory, Nicolette, Victoria, Ena, Rori, Stara, Estefani. The first letters from your first four names were combined into an acronym L.I.N.A. and your last seven into I.N.V.E.R.S.E. And that's just without the titles and royal last name." He told her. "Hmm. Lets just stick with Lina for now." She replied with a shrug.  "As you will princess." He responds placidly. "So if, _if_ I really am a princess, why didn't I know? Why did I grow up with **_my_** mother, **_my_** father, and **_my_** _sister_? And why are you only looking for me now?" Lina demanded of any and all of her entourage. "The simple explanation is you were fostered with the Inverse family since the age of two." Brent explains. "And that's why your last seven names spell out inverse. It was something that was planed since the birth of your sister Lona, Una, Nova, Arinanna, Brigit, Phoebe, Odette, Minda, Kirsten, Hannah, Mimi, Erica, Sarah, Brae, Violet, Tonia, Isabella, Nina, Venetia, Echo, Shannon, Effie, or L.U.N.A. I.N.V.E.R.S.E. The Inverse family was chosen for their loyalty to the royal family the rank as the top class merchants on the continent and the fact that they often appear at court." Lina processed this information carefully. "And I was fostered why?" She asks after a slight pause. "It's a tradition dating back more than seventy generations, it's supposed to keep the future heirs grounded, and help them get a sense of what they need to fix. That's why the rulers of Zelfila are so loved by the people." Jaren tells her. "Yeah, yeah, back to this fostering thing." Lina prompts. "While the heir or any of the royal children are given to the secretly chosen family at the age of two and are left there live and learn, until their seventeenth birthday. At seventeen they are reintroduced to the lives they were born to live and eventually they take their places in the hierarchy. In your case princess we had to start looking for you at the age of thirteen, when you had been gone a year and we had no clue where you were, by the way happy belated seventeenth birthday Princess." Jaren concludes. Lina got a mental image of 'Happy birthday Laramae, Iona, Nerissa, Ashley, Kelsi, Ula, Carman, Alexia, Trista, Andrea, Blaze, Oriana, Mirabel, Celina, Marcella, Derica, Jenica, Femi, Gwen, Virginia, Sapphire, Ivory, Nicolette, Victoria, Ena, Rori, Stara, Estefani' crowded on to a birthday cake in iced letters. She shook the image out of her head as another thought came to her. "Wait a minute. You have Luna to play heir to the throne for you, so I can just keep on being Lina 'the all powerful' Inverse and keep my status for the competition." Lina told them and was just about to walk out of the tent when she was counter-argued. "Luna is staying on as a princess for now but has abdicated the throne in favor of her position as the Cepheid Knight. You Laramae, Iona, Nerissa, Astrid, Kelsi, Ula, Carman, Alexia, Trista, Andrea, Blaze, Oriana, Mirabel, Celina, Marcella, Derica, Jenica, Femi, Gwen, Virginia, Sapphire, Ivory, Nicolette, Victoria, Ena, Rori, Stara, Estefani are the heir to the throne." Brent told her. Lina felt as if she had been hit by a Very Large Dragon Slave. Lina stared to twitch her eyes rolled from side to side on their own. She steadied herself and fought down the urge to giggle inanely. "You know I don't have any more matches today, I think I'm going to go lie down." Lina told them all as she walked out the door wobbling slightly, her last thought was that life was now, officially complicated. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Hope you liked the story remember five reviews either way to make me continue, or do an over kill on the delete button. Bye.


End file.
